Goodbye Zoey?
by lizwrites
Summary: My version of the ending of the movie, Goodbye Zoey. Please read and review
1. Song

**Author's Note:**** First of all, before I get to the story, I wanted to put this song up, because I thought it went well with the story. Mostly from Chase's point of view...**

**Miley Cyrus- I Miss You**

Sha la la la la,  
Sha la la la la

You use to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave,  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la,  
I miss you

You use to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see,  
Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past,  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
[I Miss You lyrics on even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know your in a better place(yeah)  
But I wish that I could see your face(oh)  
I know your where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you 


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**** The zoey101 movie, Goodbye Zoey?, really made me sad, I almost cried at some parts. However, it was an amazing movie, with the exception that Zoey might never come back, which I hope she does, even if Jamie Lynn is pregnant. Well anyway, I'm writing **_**my **_**version of the story. It starts after Chase brings Gretchen to the volleyball practice. Enjoy. Next chapter will be up after three reviews. **

"You got anything for cramps?" Gretchen asked after she had missed the volleyball that came right to her.

Lola rolled her eyes. "I don't think so!"

Later on at lunch, they were eating together, and Gretchen, the girl who Chase had befriended, popped her pimple on her arm, and ate half of Quinn's apple, leaving her gum stuck to it. The group of people couldn't eat, but Chase didn't seem to mind. He took Gretchen, who claimed she was bored, to play fooseball in the lounge. That was when Michael decided he and Logan _had _to do something. Later that night, they set up a plan. Chase was soon locked into the room, and Logan told him he wasn't going anywhere until he admitted he missed Zoey. Chase refused to admit it, which caused Logan to rip the head off of a stuffed giraffe that Zoey had gotten Chase. Chase lost control of himself and went after Logan, pushing him into the wall. Michael pried him apart from Logan, and Chase sat down, apologizing. He admitted he missed Zoey.

"You guys are right. Everything you said is true." Michael and Logan said that they knew Chase missed Zoey, and it was okay to miss her. Chase went on. "I don't just miss her, I love her. Ever since she stepped out of her dad's car and I ran into that stupid flagpole. I was in love with her before I hit the ground. And I don't think that feeling will ever change."

Meanwhile, the boys didn't know, but Zoey had heard voices on her computer, and realized that Michael had accidentally turned the webcam on. She had seen and heard the entire thing. Immediately she felt horrible. She knew what she had done was a mistake. But how could she convince her parents to send her back? That didn't matter yet. She had to talk to Chase. She dialed his number, still watching the computer. He was now close to tears. She saw Michael reach for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Chase there?"

"Zoey?!" Michael asked excitedly.

"Let me talk to Chase."

Chase was now frantic, he had heard Zoey's name. He reached for the phone, and Zoey saw his excitement and couldn't help but smile.

"Chase?"

"Zoey?! It's really you!"

"It's really me. Listen, I have to talk to you. I think you guys left the webcam on by accident, and I just saw the entire conversation you guys had in your room."

"Oh no. Oh my God. Wait. When did you start seeing it?"

"Um the part before Logan ripped my stuffed animal's head off."

Chase cursed to himself. He was frustrated. Zoey laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid, I can still see you," She teased.

Chase became serious. "Zoey, what I said is true. I miss you. And I thought I'd be saying this in person to you, but I...I love you."

Zoey was speechless. Tears welled in her eyes. Now she was absolutely positive that moving with her parents was a horrible idea. What had she been thinking? What a mess this was. She absolutely had to go back.

**Author's Note:**** Review, tell me how you liked it. Most of it was just playback from the movie, but still, I'm not putting the next chapter up until I get at least three reviews. Oh, and I tried my best on the dialogue from the movie, if I'm not totally accurate, sorry, I just watched the movie like four hours ago, and I had to use just memory. Hope ya liked it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to my reviewers, who made putting this next story up possible. Love ya! Hope you all like this next chapter. **

Zoey had hung up with Chase the previous night, too speechless to finish the conversation. She had flopped onto her bed, burried her head in the pillow, and cried herself to sleep. That was where she was now, laying on her bed in her boarding school room in London, England. The place she didn't want to be. She wished it was all just a horrible nightmare. Well, except, of course, the part where Chase had said he loved her.

Zoey Brooks awoke, realized where she was, and what she had to do. She jumped out of bed and changed her clothes. After a three minute shower, the fastest one she had ever taken in her life, she grabbed all of her stuff. In the lobby of the school, she used a phone to call a taxi. Within minutes, a taxi arrived, and she stuffed her belongings into the backseat while she took a seat up front. Without being noticed, the taxi drove her away from the fancy prep school, and a half an hour away, to her parents' new house.

She arrived at the door, and paid the taxi fare. Grabbing her belongings from the back seat, she thanked the cab driver and waved as he left. Mentally crossing her fingers, Zoey knocked on the door. Her father was surprised to see her. She managed a smile, and set down her stuff on the couch. Her mother came down the stairs, and was also shocked to see her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving. If I have to raise the money myself, I will. I used all of my money up on the cab fare to here, but I'm willing to raise it in less than a week, if that's what I have to do. I made a mistake coming here. It's not you, it's not the school, it's me. I don't belong here, I'm sorry. I know where I belong, and it's at PCA."

Her father managed a weak smile. "Well, you're old enough to decide where you belong, and I trust you. Don't worry, I'll pay for a flight back, as long as you're sure this is what you want to do."

Zoey nodded. She hugged her parents. Without telling anyone, not even Chase, she was on a flight back the next morning. All throughout the flight she had butterflies in her stomach. What would her friends think? What would their reactions be? She hoped that they would be as excited to see her as she was to see them again. It had been about three days, and already she missed them. Especially Chase. She sighed, as the plane prepared for landing.

_Well, this is it. I hope they forgive me for leaving, because I can't go back now. _

**Author's Note:**** Short chapter, I know, sorry. I couldn't think of much else to put, but I hope you liked it anyway! Remember, three reviews. That's it. Just three clicks on that little blue button, and up pops a new chapter. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**** And here it is, just like I promised. Chapter three. Thanks for the reviews, guys :)**

Zoey stepped off of the plane and took a deep breath. She walked to the luggage machine, and grabbed her suitcase. Scheduled to meet her in fifteen minutes was her taxi driver. Until then, she decided she would eat some lunch. She decided on a chicken pot pie. It reminded her of how on the day she decided to leave, her friends were eating pot pies. Taking a bite of it almost made her sick. Not because it was gross, but because of the memory. Why had she even done it in the first place? The sadness she had caused so many people guilted her.

Finally, a man holding a sign with her name on it arrived. She spotted him, and dumped her pot pie in the garbage can, too nervous to eat. Pulling her suitcase close by her side, she followed the driver. Within the quickest half hour of Zoey's entire life, she sat in the cab outside of PCA.

"Well, ma'am, don't mean to be rude, but are ya gonna get out or not?"

Zoey thanked the driver, paid her fare, and grabbed her stuff from the trunk of the car. She breathed in a heavy breath. This was it. Time to face all of the people she had loved so dearly, but left so quickly. Zoey made it halfway across the campus before she was spotted. Luckily, it was someone she didn't really know, and she hurried to her dorm room to surprise her best friends.

Outside the dorm room, Zoey trembled nervously. She raised a shaky fist, and knocked on the solid door. A familiar girl opened it, but Zoey was shocked.

"Um, Stacy?" Zoey asked, confused.

It didn't matter, however. Lola and Quinn had heard her voice and were shrieking in the background. Lola almost knocked Stacy over trying to get to her best friend. They shared a group hug. Even though it had been about threee days since Zoey was gone, it had seemed like a lifetime.

"Stacy, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to move back in with your old roomates. I'm here to stay," Zoey announced.

Stacy made a squealing noise, but quickly got over it. She packed her stuff and left. When she had gone, Lola and Quinn cheered. Zoey joined them once again in a big hug.

"So you ready to go see Chase and Michael?" Lola asked.

"I think I should do this alone. You'll never believe what happened last night. The reason I decided to come back." Her friends were interested and listening. "Chase and Michael accidentally left their webcam on, and to make a long story short, I overheard Chase say he loves me and that it wouldn't ever change. I called him last night, but he doesn't know about me coming back."

Lola and Quinn squealed with delight. They practically shoved Zoey out the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Quinn said, urging Zoey forward.

Zoey smiled. "Wish me luck!"

Lola and Quinn held crossed fingers up in response. Zoey smiled. She didn't know why she had ever left them in the first place.

Outside Chase's dorm room, Zoey met Michael. When he saw her, he almost had a heart attack. He jumped at her and hugged her. Then he pointed to his room.

"Chase is in there, alone. He'll be happy to see you."

Zoey smiled, slowly releasing Michael. She opened the door to the room, and softly closed it behind her. Chase looked up. He did a doubletake. His eyes went wide, and he started freaking out in his head.

"Hey," Zoey said nervously.

"H-hey," Chase managed to squeak out.

"So.."

"Y-you're back?"

"I'm here to stay. Chase, when I heard that you loved me..." Zoey couldn't finish her sentence.

**Author's Note:**** Three reviews equals next and possibly final chapter. Things will definitely get interesting. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the final chapter... :)**

"When you heard I loved you...what?" Chase asked eagerly.

Zoey could not speak. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Chase sighed in frustration. Zoey grabbed his chin in her hands and kissed him without realizing what she was doing. Chase definitely did not resist. He held her back and kissed her back with the deep passion and love that had built up inside him from the day he had first met Zoey. This was the day he had looked forward to for the longest time, and he was not about to let go. Chase wanted to keep going on and on forever, but eventually Zoey pulled away for air. He relaxed, but still held her in his arms. He looked down at her, and smiled.

"Wow," Was all he could say.

Zoey smiled. "Chase...I love you."

Chase nearly fainted at the words that he had heard escape from Zoey's tender lips.

"P-pinch me I must be dreaming," Chase stuttered.

"Okay," Zoey teased, and pinched him.

"Ow! Way to totally ruin a moment!"

Zoey laughed. "It won't be the only moment."

She reached up and grabbed Chase's shoulders. Her lips rubbed against Chase's, and they both felt something they had never felt before. It was more than a spark of chemistry. It was more like a burning fire of love. They both knew at that moment that they belonged together. Forever. Zoey tightened her grip on Chase's shoulders, and he grabbed her back once again. Their lips once again connected. Logan burst through the door, but they both ignored him, not caring.

"Hey! That's supposed to be me!" Logan whined at Chase.

Zoey laughed gently, but resumed kissing Chase.

"Chase, I really, really do love you."

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick!" Logan ran out of the room.

Chase laughed and gently pressed his hands into Zoey's back.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," Chase said.

Zoey thought for a second, and smiled, "Um, maybe since you rode your bike into that stupid flagpole?"

Chase laughed. "Or maybe you do."

They began their third kiss in a time period of ten minutes. Lola and Quinn walked in to see how things were going, but saw Zoey and Chase in a romantic liplock, and backed out, unnoticed by the involved couple.

"Zoey, I love you."

"Chase, I love you too."

And their lips reconnected just like that. They were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**** This is somewhat how I want the Zoey101 episode after the movie to be. I want Zoey to come back, to love Chase. It almost made me cry when she realized it was a mistake, when she overheard Chase saying he loved her. I hope the next episode's good. For now, please review my story. Thanks guys:)**


End file.
